


【快新】天台约da会pao

by miaooo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 如题。PWP one shot选手没写完的话会把这篇删掉【flag插好了。





	【快新】天台约da会pao

**Author's Note:**

> 自设和ooc浓度超高的我流xjb嗑。近期沉浸在泥塑（即 对男性做女性化表现）的快乐里，因而或许会有不自觉的**泥塑表现**，我连猪都没放过当然不会放过什么攻和受<strike>（过期冷笑话）</strike>
> 
> 梦想中的新一。  
黑羽快斗攻的表现。（？

跟宿敌接吻到难舍难分这件事他已经做得毫无负罪感。新一捧着盗贼的脸，感觉着两人湿黏的嘴唇贴在一起，怪盗包覆着手套的手掌顺着他后腰向下摸去，终于落在他形状饱满的臀上。他宁可那只手没有隔着西装裤。但当前条件有限，他们在某处不起眼楼顶的天台上，暂时安全，可还不至于赤身露体吧？但嘴上，舌头贴合在一起摩挲、搅动着津液发出啧啧水声，仿佛稍不留神就从嘴角溢出来的触感，让他觉得自己正在亲吻这素不相识的恋人赤裸的灵魂。

实在太烫、太热了……像是要熔为一体，又不乐意停止摩擦。基德不知什么时候把腿卡进他两腿之间，而他丝毫没有悔过之心地贴近了两人的胸膛。屁股被他捏了一把，随后有一搭没一搭地揉捏起来。感觉好得有点上头，新一不禁从鼻子哼吟一声，混在本就夹杂在一起的喘息中，愈发色情而又煽情。

他根本不想停下，要不是两人的空隙太紧，像要把空气消耗殆尽，轻微地拉开距离，视线都因为太近而模糊失焦，随后便又像两块橡皮糖一样黏在一起。

怪盗终于舍得将剩余的手制在他后脑，随即舌头抵进来，像要顶进他的喉咙那样吻他，进入他的嘴。新一下意识地收紧了揽在他身后的手臂，浑身发热，却还想索要他更多热量。他闻到同怪盗本应如梦一样稀薄的气质完全相反的气息，如有实质，有分量和生气的热忱的。像在安静地发光。新一脑袋发飘的同时偷偷敞开眼，想一窥放纵对象眼间的样子，那双被热气模糊的蓝宝石中实际什么也映不清晰，但被那人强使压进自身造出的阴影的角度，却给他莫大的被占有欲得到满足的感觉。

在终于被放开的瞬间，新一没有再追逐着那张舌头能翻出花来的嘴亲上去，这就已经算是在告饶了。他舌根都被绞得有些发酸，为了放松而耷拉出来，不确定是否有什么别的用意。哈哈地喘着气，却还是不愿同那人的身体分开，索性在本就基本等同于相贴的状态下，软软倚靠在基德身上。单片眼镜的犯罪者友好地笑了起来，屁股上的右手还留在原处：“你该不会是想在这儿……做点儿什么吧？”

因为这四下无人的场合，新一并未多作掩饰自己裤裆里撑起的帐篷，此刻正戳在基德腹处。机警的怪盗显然没把它错当作武器什么的。新一贴着他闷笑两声，悄悄探向对方胯下的手在半途被捉拿了。

“大魔术师才不在后台跟人乱搞。”他言语里透露出警告，炽热的，让新一的心情忽然像膨满了气。他感觉到他的紧张了。

新一看着他，声音里不由含着些好整以暇：“你是吗？”

怪盗露出来的单侧眼睛里一闪而过的紧绷情绪令新一在心中高声宣告己方胜利。

快斗有些好笑，他把稳重的形象丢得这么彻底，这简直是喜形于色嘛。他对自己给自己划下一个限界又不得不亲手打破他发出无奈的自我调侃，同时又想道，谁说怪盗总是诡谲多变，明明侦探才要狡猾多了！

他把那具同样高热的身体圈在怀里，脑子里随着身体的感觉有潮湿的想法涌入。出于报复一样的心理，怪盗用戴着白手套的手捏起玩弄自己的侦探的下巴。他端详着反复亲吻过后由樱色变得发红的双唇，缓慢问出自己早就斗争半晌的疑惑：“在这儿？……你想怎么做？”

侦探的脑子里难得溢满的泡泡，粉紫粉紫的，于是接二连三地破掉了。

他还不想放弃，但好像还无法立即思索出结论，坚持道：“不要！你想个办法。”

怪盗在来得及把他推远一点之前被一双手臂缠上了。因为距离够近，角度又刚好，他的♂隔着衣服杵在了新一压过来的大腿上，整个人一僵。

这可不好办。黑羽快斗抬头赏月念经。脑子里则迅速地过了一遍几个选项：在这里用嘴做，不一定不如说一定不能满足得了他；去别的地方，且不说他们现在这个状态几分尴尬……他视线扫向旁边空处。

接着像是下了某种决心。3，2，1。魔法结束了，是该他的魔术登场的时候了。

快斗也不知道自己在想什么东西，只知道他即将要在陌生的楼房楼顶上，幕天席地跟人做爱了。肚腹深处好像有什么东西堕下去并碎掉的声音。

“那就在这儿做吧。”

“哎？”

他打断妄图从他嘴边偷走一个吻的动作，又在侦探唇上啄了一记将它补回来。

End or TBC【。


End file.
